Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Alpha and Omega: The Big Fureeze
Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Alpha and Omega: The Big Fureeze is a new movie. Summary Ryan, Thomas, the gang, Stinky, Claudette and Runt must rescue Kate and Humphrey after they get stranded in a blizzard. Plot Ryan hunts with the pups/The Blizzard The films begins with several views of the snow capped Jasper Park before the title shows up. A squirrel runs across a few trees then spots a pinecone on a branch. The squirrel loosens it and the pinecone falls to the ground. The squirrel hurries after it then runs into Ryan, the wolf pups and Megatron. The squirrel attempts to sneak off but wakes up the pups, Ryan and Megatron in the process. A chase ensues and Stinky manages to knock the squirrel off his feet before they chat for a bit. The chase then re-ensues, with Runt and Ryan cornering the squirrel at the top of a tree. The squirrel distracts them however by pointing out that a big blizzard is on approach. Ryan and Runt see the squirrel is right and figure out the blizzard is why Kate and Humphrey, who had previously gone to search for food and asked the gang to look after the pups, haven't returned yet. They tell Megatron, Claudette and Stinky about it and then hurry to tell Winston, Eve and the others. The pups ask to form a search party to find their parents but Winston and Eve are against it. The pups and the gang look for Marcel and Paddy with King Ryxion (the Shadowling King) and Tempest Shadow (who Ryan prefers to call Fizzlepop Berrytwist). Ryxion tells Tempest that Marcel and Paddy were supposed to have migrated but haven't begun their trip yet. Tempest asks Runt if he can see them from his tree vantage point but he implies he can't and that they must've already migrated. Stinky says he saw the two golfing earlier then Runt says he can see them coming. Meg and Ryan notice the wind picking up and Ryan's Autofruit (Annoying Orange, Grapefruit, Midget Apple, Marshmellow, Pear, Passion Fruit And Grandpa Lemon) hurry to warn the two birds of the oncoming blizzard. They manage to reach the birds just as the wind blows and Evil Ryan transforms into a helicopter (from his last adventure) and catches them in his cockpit before taking them to ground level. Later, they head back to the den where Prince Ivy (the Princess Ivy version of Ryan), Winston and Eve are waiting. The gang decide to search for Kate and Humphrey as soon as the wind dies down. Crash nods and tells Prince Ivy that Kate is a smitten kitten. Sci-Twi nudges him and gestures at Sunset. Bertram apologises to Sunset and wonders what will happen to Kate and Humphrey. The gang Trivia * *Will be mentioned in this film. * * * * * Scenes *Ryan hunts with the pups/The Blizzard */ */ */ */ */ */ * */ */Happy Ending Songs * *Friendship Burns Bright *Shake Your Tail *Dance Magic *Everything is Awesome *Friendship Through the Ages * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Series